


Lead

by remanth



Series: 221B Ficlets [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Lead - Freeform, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two minions in Moriarty's network discuss the possibility of a ghost hunting them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead

“Oh come on, you’re just leading me on now.”

“No, no, I swear it’s true. He’s like a ghost.”

“Really, man? I mean, there’s all sorts of stories and legends in this profession. Moriarty was one of those legends until the man hired us himself. This is just the newest one.”

“I’m telling you, he’s real. Some guy Moriarty pissed off before he offed himself. No one’s ever seen his face and survived.”

“So how did the story get out?”

“I don’t know but it did. You remember when the team went dark in Russia? Or the one in America?”

“That was just plain bad luck probably. The authorities caught on or they angered the wrong people. It’s happened before. It’ll happen again.”

“You weren’t part of the group that went to go check on them. I was. We found their bodies. It was... gruesome.”

“Still doesn’t mean it was this ghost you’re talking about. It could have been anyone.”

“You remember the guy you mentioned that Moriarty pissed off? There was a symbol Moriarty used to toy with him. The letters IOU. Those letters were written on each of the bodies in blood.”

“Still....”

“Yesterday, the team in Turkey went dark.”

“Shit, that’s not too far from here.”

“I know.... And now I know he’s real.”

“Why, is he behind -”


End file.
